Discovery Of A Family
by FANOFFANS30
Summary: Alternate to Wrath. Olivia answers the buzzer to more than another body.
1. Chapter 1

Elliot and Fin sat around their desks tossing a small foam football back and forth to each other discussing music. Elliot was concerned that his older son was receiving bad influences from the rap music he listened two. Fin was trying to convince him that wasn't true and that rap and hip hop helped to shape the culture we live in today.

"Hey man all I'm saying is the language isn't appropriate. Grown men that young boys look up to talking about banging chicks, spending money and doing drugs. It's very subjective to a thirteen year old." Elliot explained.

"It's a form of expression. If you don't like it don't let him listen to it." Fin responded. Elliot snorted at this comment.

"That would only make him want to listen to the harder stuff. At least what he is listening to is clean. Two days ago he came down stairs with his pants sagging off his butt, boxers hanging out, do rag under a backwards hat. Not the look I want my kid going around wearing." Elliot shook his head than cracked an evil smile. "He reminded me of you on your first day here. Looking like a hood rat." Fin dropped the football Elliot had thrown at him.

"Wha'd you call me?" he asked coming up out of his chair.

"Easy I was just playin with you!" Elliot said still smirking. Fin remained standing deciding between jumping Elliot or letting it go.

"Seriously man. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just joking."

"Yeah alright." Fin lost the urge to beat Elliot down. "The do rag was a little much." Fin admitted sitting back down. He retrieved the football preparing to toss it back when Elliot's desk phone rang.

"So much for being board." Elliot grumbled. He sat up letting his feet hit the ground than reached across his desk retrieving the phone.

"Special victims unit, Stabler…WHAT!?...When?...It she ok?...No don't try…yeah I'm on my way with Fin." Elliot was on his feet retrieving his weapon, shield, keys and coat with one hand still holding the phone receiver with the other.

"Don't worry I'll call him… yeah thanks." He quickly replaced the receiver on the base before retrieving is cellphone from his belt.

"Fill me in." Fin stated grabbing his own weapon and coat.

"Uniforms responded to a possible assault in progress in front of Olivia's building but before they reached the scene Olivia called 911 to report a body." Elliot rattled off moving towards the door dialing a number.

"Was she the one assaulted?" Fin asked slightly panicked following him.

"The uni's said there were no apparent injuries. I'm calling Cragen. Call Munch tell him to meet us at Liv's."

The ride to Olivia's was quick aided in part by Elliot driving twenty miles over the speed limit. Fin had to hang on with one hand while he called Munch with the other. Once on scene they made their way through the gathered crowd, uniformed officers, and CSU techs finding Olivia sitting on the front steps.

"Liv. Hey Liv!" Elliot called as he approached. She did not respond but just stared straight ahead, blank and emotionless.

"Liv. Liv its Elliot and Fin. Are you ok?" He reached out touching her forearm. The contact made her jump slightly.

"Wha…ah…hey." She stammered before flinching in pain caused by the sudden movement. Both Fin and Elliot took notice of her flinch.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Elliot's voice was full of panicked worry.

"No it's nothing. Just moved to fast." She quickly dismissed his concern. She also truly believed that the pain was nothing and didn't want him getting all protective on her.

"Did you get attacked?" he asked still concerned.

"Attacked? No. Jumped is more like it." She answered.

"Liv what happened?" Cragen had arrived along with Munch. "And how did Derricks end up dead?" As much as she didn't feel like discussing everything she couldn't say no to her captain. She took in a deep breath only to shiver and gasp as pain ripped through her left side. Every member of the squad took notice of this each moving towards her all at once.

"I'm fine guys. Just bruised. Maybe a little cold." The fall night was cool with the occasional gust of wind making it chilly. The black camisole, thin jogging pants, and running shoes were not really appropriate for the weather.

"Why don't we move this inside to your apartment Liv." Cragen suggested. She looked up at everyone as they stood around her protectively than beyond them to the other side of the street. Beyond the yellow tape reporters, news camera's, and photographers were starting to gather.

"Yeah that's a good idea." She agreed. As she stood up she staggered slightly over come by dizziness. Elliot and Cragen each managed to grab a part of her to keep her from falling.

"Liv you sure your ok?" With her now standing the light from the street and the entrance hall illuminated her normally olive tanned skin, only it was deathly pale.

"I'm fine. Just worked up." She answered. "Let's go inside. I'm feeling really cold." Cragen's concern for his detective was growing as she walked slowly up the front steps. Once inside the guys took the stairs first leaving Olivia at the back. As they climbed past the first landing Elliot glanced behind him to check on Olivia. She was holding her left chest and appeared to be gasping for air. She attempted to climb the next step only to stumble sending her falling backwards. Elliot watched in horror as Olivia tumbled backwards past the landing, down the first set of stairs coming to a stopped sprawled out in the entrance way.

"OLIVIA!" he screamed running after her. Cragen, Munch and Fin followed suit.

"Munch call a bus!" Cragen instructed. Elliot and Fin were first to reach her lifeless form.

"Liv! Come on Liv talk to me." Despite his efforts Olivia never moved but she continued to gasp for air.

"What's wrong with her?" Fin asked panic evident in every word.

"I don't know. I looked back at her, she stumbled than fell. She looked unstable and she was holding her chest." Elliot answered.

"Bus is on the way." Munch stated joining the others.

"Come on Liv." Elliot pleaded. He held her hand squeezing periodically preying for a response. Fin was positioned at her head holding it stable till the paramedics arrived.

"Ambulance is here." Munch finally announced. The ambulance crew came bursting through the door carrying equipment and pulling their stretcher.

"What'd we got." The first medic asked dropping his bags and pulling out equipment.

"She fell down the stairs." Elliot answered.

"It that all?" the medic asked skeptically. He placed several sticky circles on her chest before connecting them to multicolored wires.

"She was assaulted two. As far as we know she took several several blows to her right side." Fin added when Elliot did not.

"Are you ok holding her head?" Fin nodded yes. Satisfied the medic turned to the machine next to him revealing Olivia's vital signs.

"We need to expose her chest." He instructed. His partner quickly moved to her abdomen with a pair of trauma shears. With no difficulty he cut straight down her thin top exposing everything above the waist. As he reached the top and the fabric fell away the first medic returned his attention to her.

"DAM IT! Neil I need trauma pads NOW! She's bleeding heavily." Fin, Munch, Cragen, and Elliot wanted to look away to preserve Olivia's decency but when her shirt feel away they were stunned to see a large amount of blood covering her side from armpit to the waist band of her pants.

"Where's it coming from?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not sure. You said she was attacked so most likely a stab wound or gunshot wound. Neil lets get her on 02." He answered taking the large white pads his partner was handing him and pressed them against Olivia's chest. "I doubt I'm going to get you to move so why don't you help me." He said looking at Elliot. "Give me your hands." Elliot released the hand he had been holding allowing the medic to place them on the white pads on Olivia's side. "Hold pressure on these ok? Don't release them. We need to control the bleeding." Once he had Elliot positioned he went to another bag and began removing IV starting equipment.

"Neil I'm goanna get this line started then we need to move." The EMT named Neil nodded as he finished placing a blue tinted oxygen mask over Olivia's mouth and nose.

"I'll get the c-collar. Do you want full immobilization?" he asked his partner.

"Yeah lets go ahead. I don't want to chance it." Neil quickly left the building leaving the medic to start the IV. Just as he was sliding the needle in Olivia started gasping desperately for air. The machine showing her vitals started to alarm as the once steady wave was now erratic.

"She's not getting any oxygen!" the medic announced to the room. "Release the pressure on the upper pad. There must be a puncture wound to her lung." Elliot did as instructed. Olivia immediately started to cough gulping in fresh oxygen. He reached over with tape securing the pad on three sides.

"O2 stats are still low. We need to move her. Neil bring that board in here." Neil reentered the building carrying a long, hard, plastic board. With Elliot and Fin's assistance the medics had Olivia strapped down and loaded onto the ambulance within minutes.

"Does someone want to ride with?" BJ, the medic, called out from his seat in the back of the ambulance. Elliot started to step forward but Fin got there first.

"I'll ride." He stepped up into the back of the ambulance but before closing the door he turned to Elliot . "I know you want to be with her but you know more about this guy. His habits, hangouts, acquaintances, family. Hunt him down like the animal he is and give him one for me and Liv." Elliot nodded his acknowledgement without taking his eyes off of Olivia. As much as he didn't want to admit it he knew Fin was right. The man responsible deserved to die and he was going to make sure it happened. Fin pulled the back doors shut and the ambulance pulled away with the lights and sirens piercing the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed. Fin sat in the cold emergency room waiting area surrounded by a constant flow and departure of police. Some came from sixteen's house, most from other houses all over the city. Fin politely acknowledge them but had very little interest in carrying out a conversation. All he really wanted was information. Weather it be about Olivia's condition or from the squad regarding their hunt for the attacker.

Right when he couldn't take another second of waiting a welcome sight entered the waiting area.

"Fin!" Alex called out.

"Hey Alex!" He stood up excepting the hug she offered.

"How are you holding up?" she asked pulling out of the hug.

"I was about to flip out on an innocent nurse because I couldn't take the waiting. Where have you been?"

"Helping to identify who did this?" Alex answered. She took a seat next to where Fin stood gesturing for him to join.

"It was Plummer. I know it was." He said returning to his seat.

"I know and I have been working to secure the evidence needed to prove it. When I left the office it was to hand Cragen an arrest warrant for Plummer. Elliot and Munch are trying to find him now.

"Good. That man deserves to get got." Fin growled. Alex reached over and patted his knee gently signifying that she agreed.

Fin, Alex and the room full of officers continued to wait for news.

After another two hours their wait finally ended with the arrival of a scrub clad doctor requesting that Fin and Alex follow him. Nervously they rose from their seats moving towards the double set of doors. The doctor led them down a short hallway stopping when he reached a bank of elevators.

"Let me start by introducing myself. I'm Dr. Ken Upton, chief of general surgery and the lead surgeon on detective Benson's case. I know you've been waiting for quite awhile so I thought we would walk and talk." The middle elevator door opened. Dr. Upton stepped aside so Fin and Alex could enter stepping in behind them allowing the doors to close. He pressed the ten button before continuing.

"Detective Benson sustained several serious injuries. During the initial exam he found three stab wounds, two in the chest and one in the abdomen. The wound to her abdomen went into the liver causing a significant amount of internal bleeding. We had to give her two units of blood during surgery and a small portion of her liver had to be removed." Alex gasped and Fin cringed at this information. "I know it sounds scary but the liver is very adaptable and will eventually regenerate." The elevator doors opened and the three stepped out. "She will be slightly more susceptible to illness while that happens and there cant be any alcohol consumption either, but all those details can be covered when discharged. For now she'll be staying here in the hospital."

"Ok. What about the two stab wounds to her chest?" They made their way down a general hallway passing several closed units.

"One of the wounds went in to a rib fracturing it but luckily prevented potentially life threating damage to the right lung. The second chest wound was lower and managed to find its way in between her ribs puncturing a hole in her diaphragm. For right now the hole is small and will not require surgery but we will be monitoring it closely." They entered into the last unit on the floor and walked until they reached the middle of the floor. "Here's her room. The pain medicine will make her very groggy so if she starts to fall asleep just let her go." Dr. Upton pushed open the door allowing Alex and Fin to enter after a soft thank you.

Stepping around the curtain they found Olivia in the rooms only bed. Her eyes were closed but opened slowly when the door closed loudly.

"Hey Liv." Alex said softly.

"Hi." Olivia whispered. She grimaced as she attempted to sit up in the bed. "I guess it was more than just bruises."

"Yeah. It was more than just bruises." Fin responded.

"Did you find Plummer? He's the one who killed Derricks." She continued to speak in a whisper but was losing the battle with her eyelids.

"Don't worry about all that Liv. Elliot and Munch are hunting him down like the dog he is. No one blames you for anything." Alex answered. She moved closer to the bed and took Olivia's hand in hers. "The guys and I have everything handled. You rest and recover." Her tone was soothing and gentle. Olivia was Alex's best friend and seeing her in this state was something she never got to used to.

"Thanks Alex." Were the last words out of her before she relaxed completely into the bed and drifted off to sleep.

They lapsed into silence watching Olivia sleep. Her breathing was still labored and her face would occasionally contort into grimaces of pain. Neither wanted to admit how much it hurt to see their friend in such a state.

Their silent vigil was interrupted by the nurses appearance at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt. There are several people out here asking for information and to visit. However the units visitation policy only allows two people at one time." She spoke quietly and politely. It was obvious she had a lot of experience handling families of critical patients.

"That's probably Cragen, Elliot and Munch." Fin said not taking his eyes off his sleeping friend.

"Yeah. They probably want an update." Alex said.

"Elliot's most likely been sedated by now." Fin added. With a deep sigh Alex managed to tear her eyes away.

"Let's go save Cragen and Munch from him." She said.

"Yeah." Fin spoke automatically not making any move to leave. Alex took hold of his elbow gently pulling him towards the door. Reluctantly he allowed her to steer him out of the room.

Once out in the hall they found the remaining members of the squad huddled together. All were visibly upset but none looked as upset as Elliot. His face was unreadable, stoic but all the signs of a recent break down were visible.

"How's she doing?" Cragen asked.

"Asleep. They got her on a bunch of pain meds." Fin answered. "Doc says she'll be alright though."

"That's good. She's a fighter." Cragen responded.

"Any updates on the case? Did you find Plummer?" Alex asked trying to prevent an awkward silence.

"We checked everywhere. His apartment, his ex-wives, work, family. Not a sign of him." Cragen answered. This information disappointed Alex and Fin. They had hoped for Olivia's sake he was no longer a threat.

"I'm not surprised. He knows we're on to him. His best option is to go underground." Munch added.

"Well when he comes above ground we'll be waiting for him."

"He wont get away again." Elliot growled.

"Just as a precaution I am having a detail posted outside Liv's door." Creagen said.

"No need Captain. I'm not going anywhere." Elliot said raising from his seat. "I'm staying with Liv. I don't want her to wake up alone and I sure as hell wont let Plummer get near her again." As much as Cragen hated the idea of Elliot hanging around the hospital all night, not eating or sleeping properly but he knew there was no point in arguing or pulling rank.

"Ok. We'll come by tomorrow with breakfast."

"Keep her safe El." Munch said.

"And try and get some sleep." Alex added. Elliot couldn't find any more words so he just nodded. After several more forced smiles, handshakes and pats on the back the squad departed while Elliot made himself comfortable next to Olivia's bed.

********************XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX********************

Days past. Olivia recovered under the watchful eye of the hospital staff and members of the squad. Under Cragen's orders she was rarely left alone and every need was tended to. Olivia was not overly happy with this.

"ELLIOT STABLER! I can feed myself! I got stabbed in the chest not in the arms!" Elliot froze midway towards her face with a spoon full of red Jell-O. "I can feed myself and I am not eating Jell-O." Olivia yelled out surprising the urge to slap the spoon out of his hand. His features softened as he continued to hold the spoon out.

"Liv I just wanted to help." He responded defeated.

"And I appreciate that help but I'm fine. Some rest and relaxation and I will be chasing bad guys right next to you. Now please put the spoon down before I shove it down your throat." Elliot knew from experience the look she was giving him was not one to take lightly. Finally lowering the spoon he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok. I get it. Your fine, like always." Olivia knew she had been harsh and could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I need to get out of here!" she exclaimed exasperated. "I'm going stir crazy. The lack of food is not helping much either."

"You need to not rush." Elliot said through a mouthful of Jell-O. "There will always be sex crimes."

"Tactful. Thanks El." She said.

********************XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX********************

"Ok. Home sweet home!" Alex said pushing open the door.

"Finally." Olivia said happily following her through the door. "I thought I was going to have to break out of that place."

"Well don't start the celebration yet. Doctor Upton gave you express instructions to take…it…easy. You know sleep in for once, stay in bed all day." Alex scolded.

"Not you two. I've been reminded by the doctors, nurses, Cragen, Fin, Munch, Elliot and every other male in my life. Can't you be on my side? Just leave me some water and food, tell me your cell phone is always on and to call if I need anything." Alex stopped putting groceries away and looked up. She could tell from the look of pleading on her exhausted face that she was serious.

"Liv you have plenty of food in you fridge. Here is a bottle of water and a package of your favorite crackers. Sit on the couch, sleep, heal." She finished putting the reaming food away before bringing over the water and crackers placing them on the coffee table. "My cell phone is always on. Call if you need anything." Olivia couldn't help but smile at the ADA's cheek. Not something Alex normally gave.

"Thank you and I promise I will not try to run a marathon, repel off a building or even attempt any stairs. I'll be good." Olivia said honestly.

"Glad to hear it. I'll be back tomorrow! Bye Liv." Alex pulled on her coat and said her goodbye's.

"OH! Hey Alex. Do me a favor?" Olivia called before Alex could close the apartment door.

"Yeah?" She asked sticking her head back in.

"Tell Elliot if he gets tired of sitting in the car to come up. He is welcome to crash on my couch." Alex smiled and laughed as she exited the door. "You know him to well Liv." She said just before the door closed.

Finally alone for the first time in a week she allowed the emotion of everything to hit her. The fear. The pain. The anger. The frustration. She had always known that her squad was the closet thing to family she ever had and was thankful for them. What she didn't know was that one day she would relay on them so heavily for survival. Elliot was always the one being ruffed up leaving her to sit by his hospital bedside and keep his wife and kids calm. Feeling tired from the trip home from the hospital and exceptionally more comfortable on her own couch in her own space she easily drifted off to sleep.


End file.
